narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takiko Uchiha
Takiko Uchiha (団扇 多喜子, Uchiha Takiko) is a jōnin level Kunoichi from Konohagakure, an excellent medic-nin and used to be a hunter-nin for the Anbu corps before the massacre. She defected from Konoha after the massacre and migrated to Takigakure. Background Takiko was born in Konoha a few years before the massacre, her mother is from Takigakure while her father (unnamed Uchiha) is from Konoha. During her youth, she liked to train using her Katana given to her by her Grandfather and hone her fire techniques with her cousins. As a child she was often called hime by her grandfather because of her ojou-sama attitude and doll like face. She was greatly traumatized by the massare especially when she saw her grandfather dead on the floor, she escaped the massacre along with a few Uchihas and defected permanently from Konoha to go live in Takigakure-- her mother's home village. During her years in Konoha she had earned the name Konoha's Red Tiger(木の葉の赤い虎, Konoha no Akai Tora) because of her fierce fire style in attacking. Appearance Takiko is a short girl for her age, she also has black layered hair and fair skin. She would usually put her hair up into a half updo or tie it into different styles depending on the mission type. During part I (before the massacre) she used to wear a short sleeved fishnet shirt underneath her blue sleeveless chinese style top, the back is decorated with the Uchiha crest. She would also wear standard shinobi pants and wore sandals similar to Tsunade's, her she wears a glove on her left hand that exposes the index and thumb to help her with her drawings (like Sai) on the right hand however she wears a short black fingerless glove and covered with a white arm guard above. However after the massacre and after she left Konoha to go to Takigakure, she changed her outfit into a white kimono top lined with blue and decorated with a blue dragon entangling the Uchiha crest on the back. she changed her shinobi pants into a shorter one that ended on her knees and kept her sandals and gloves the same. She is usually seen with a Katana strapped on her back and would always bring a scroll and ink to summon her ink beasts (like Sai) although she would also hide alot of weapons inside her clothing. Personality Takiko is a proud and arrogant girl, often not getting along with her classmates and superiors(except the Uchiha elders) although she may appear rude or disobidient, she is actually kind hearted and respectful to only those that had gained her respect. It takes alot of time for her to open up but when she feels close to you then she would likely not be able to shut up, she is often misunderstood and lacks experience in emotional situations and may likely offend someone in return but she tries her best in working hard during training and when in school. Due to criticism she is often withdrawn and rebellious and is a bit insecure sometimes because she feels that "father would love me more if I was born a man". however proud and strong she may appear on the outside, she is easily hurt though she hides it inside. Abilities Takiko is considered an able Kunoichi and is very strong compared to the other Uchiha women her skills are: Taijutsu Takiko is above average at Taijutsu and can hit an opponent hard enough to cause internal damage, she can manage hand-to-hand-combat and fights more defensively than offensively, she is a bit sadistic at times and would likely play with the enemy before striking it down and one can always see a smirk on her face showning her arrogant nature. Medical Ninjutsu Takiko is not an expert in this area but she can heal simple cuts and perform basic first aid treatments, she knows enough Medical Ninjutsu to keep her alive. She can also make her own improvised potions and bombs to either escape, to harm or to defend herself. Intelligence Takiko is intelligent but is impatient in observing that results to her rushed attacks and can lead her to mischief, she is clever and witty but would be sarcastic and tell jokes to her close friends. She is always in the top 10 of her class, usually ranking 3rd or 4th. She is quite resourceful and uses her head when improvising. Ninjutsu Takiko like alot of Uchihas, is good at fire techniques. She enjoyed training her fire techniques as a child and her Ninjutsu is better than her Taijutsu skills, she loves fire and finds the color and symbolism of it utterly beautiful, she would usually make figures with fire when she is bored. Her water techniques however lack in practice as no one taught her much about it, although her Sharingan can copy water techniques, she finds it hard to do them without the help of Sharingan. Sharingan As a part of the Uchiha clan, she too wields the clan's kekkei genkai. She first developed it when she was 8 years old during her encounter with a wild ninja dog, she has a fear of dogs and activated it when the dog started to chase her. She felt that she was frozen with fear and when the dog came closer and started running towards her, she ran away and got backed up into a corner of an alley and activated her Sharingan and accidentally killed the dog. This dōjutsu grants her all the Sharingan's standard abilities such as analysing and predicting movements, as well as copying enemy techniques into her arsenal. Mangekyō Sharingan Takiko activated her Mangekyō Sharingan when she witnessed the start and aftermath of the Uchiha clan massacre, she got it when she witnessed the death of her close relatives and friends within the clan. This caused alot of strain to her eyes and disrupted her vision a bit. like Tsunade she harbored a fear of blood after the massacre and took a while for her to overcome it. Ink Techniques Takiko is a good artist, she draws most of the time. Like Sai, she can summon her ink drawings to life by infusing her chakra to the ink before using it to draw, She would usually draw a hawk to escape and uses this technique when she needs to be silent on a mission and when she is observing. =Trivia= * The name Takiko comes from Taki which means waterfall and Ko which means child, in Japanese the name Takiko means Waterfall child (多喜子, Takiko) * She was named after her mother's home village Takigakure. * She is usually called Taki by her teammates (unnamed). * She loves painting and drawing but hates touching oil pastels. * She loves playing with fire but ends up burned somtimes (especially in love) * If she had a page in the databook(s) it would say: * Takiko's hobbies are drawing and playing games. * Takiko's favorite foods are Gyuudon, Onigiri and Yakiniku while her least favorite is sushi. * She has completed 30 missions in total (prior to the massacre): 10 D-rank, 4 C-rank, 11 B-rank, 5 A-rank, and 0 S-rank. * Takiko's favorite phrase is "No pain, no Gain and her favorite word is freedom (自由, Jiyū) Quotes * (to an enemy) " I am an Uchiha, fire runs through my blood" * How foolish, i should've seen this coming, you never did like me * Uchihas are like the phoenix, even if our fire dies out we will still be resurrected ----